


The Natural Balance of Things

by mrv3000



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-03
Updated: 2003-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrv3000/pseuds/mrv3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack falls for Sam.  Ouch!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Natural Balance of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to samkicksass, josephides & nandamai for the betaing!

Jack wondered if most people knew that doing a faceplant into concrete was somewhat ego-bruising.

"Colonel, do you need help?"

That was Jonas. Touch and die, Jonas. Funnily enough, Jonas had been in Jack's second-to-last thought before going down. As in, 'hey, when did Jonas get here?'

But the Kelownan hadn't been in Jack's _very_ last thought before meeting the floor. Oh no. That very last thought had been about another person.

Carter.

Well, in actuality, it was more like:

CARTER!

No, that wasn't right either.

MRFFTHTT!

Yeah. That was more like it. That was about the exact noise his mind made when Carter had appeared.

In all actual clichéd reality, he really was minding his own business. There he was walking down the hallway on his way to the quickly-called briefing, heading towards Teal'c and Daniel...and Jonas, prompting his brain to ask, 'Hey, when did Jonas get here?'

And then she walked off the elevator. At first he almost didn't recognize her. But...

Leather.

Helmet.

Low-cut.

Oh, hi floor.

Special Forces training? What Special Forces training?

Years of field experience? Non-existent.

He was pretty sure he heard Carter yell a "Colonel!" halfway down. Damn, she had great reaction time!

But now only Jonas' question was left hanging in the air. In a supreme effort to show he was perfectly fine and to stop Jonas from helping him, Jack quickly rolled over and hopped up onto his feet.

"Jack, are you okay?" Daniel asked, trying not to grin but failing miserably.

"Fine. Must have been the new boots," he said as nonchalantly as he could while brushing himself off.

Silence.

He glanced up at the four pairs of eyes on him. "What?"

More silence. A quick look at Carter told him...what? She was concerned? Confused? Amused? He wasn't sure which, but going back for a second look to find out was definitely _not_ gonna happen.

"Come on. Nothing to see here," Jack said quickly, waving his hands. "Move along."

At least Teal'c and Carter gave him the courtesy of starting down the hallway. Jonas looked like he was about to go also, but Daniel stopped him with a look. Jonas grinned back at him.

Crap.

Daniel was clearly a bad influence on the boy.

"New boots, huh Jack?" Daniel asked, giving Jack's boots the once-over. "Exactly how long does it take for you to break in a pair of boots?"

"Daniel..."

"No, I'm curious. Months? Years?"

"I'm pretty sure those are the same boots you had when I was on SG-1," Jonas chimed in.

"Oh fer cryin'..." Jack gave them his best glare. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to wipe those smiles off their faces. And his order to 'Move!' got them to turn around, but somehow he knew they were still grinning.

The three of them quickly caught up to Carter and Teal'c, who from the looks of it had been moving pretty dang slow. The group walked in silence, Jack taking up the rear and looking everywhere but at Carter. The walls. The floor. The back of Teal'c's head. But definitely not at Carter. Or the leather.

At all.

Halfway to the briefing room, Jonas broke the quiet. At first Jack thought he was just talking to Daniel. Then he realized Jonas' voice was slightly raised - loud enough for everyone to hear.

"So," Jonas started, shoving his hands in his pockets...which was an odd thing for him to do. "Wormhole theory...motorcycle riding...lock-picking..." he trailed off and turned his head slightly towards Jack.

"...and equilibrium destroying."

Daniel glanced back at Jack, a smirk plastered on his face.

Jack braced himself.

"Don't think Sam'll be able to teach you that one, Jonas."


End file.
